Sick Day
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: Tea has been acting strangely lately and Atem thinks something is wrong with her. Will he be able to find out before it's too late? AtemTea R


Sick Day

It was another typical day at Domino High School. All of the students were rushing around to the ring of school bell getting ready for thier first class. Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were already inside the classroom talking. Yugi and Joey were playing a game of Duel Monsters while they were waiting for the teacher to come in. As always, Yugi was winning.

"Aw man Yug, you beat me again!" said Joey

"Hahaha, it seems like you can never beat him Joey. Maybe you should stick to playing Old Maid. Of course I can probably beat you at that game with my eyes closed." said Tristan.

"AAAARRRRGGGGG TRISTAN!!!!!!" exclaimed Joey and he pounced Tristan to the floor and started rough housing him. While they were wrestling, Yugi was watching Atem and noticed that he seemed to be very quiet.

"Atem, are you okay?".

"Hmm? Oh sorry Yugi. I was just thinking about where Tea is. It's not like her to be late and class is just about to start."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure she's on her way soon. She probably got held up with something"

Atem thought that maybe that was the reason, but he still had a bad feeling like something was wrong. He had started having feelings for the blue-eyed girl and he always wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. When ever he would get the chance, he would get interupted or he would change the subject to something else. He was thinking about asking her out one of these days and maybe he finally tell her. Hoping that she would feel the same way that he felt about her. Just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the door opened and Tea finally came in. Atem gave a sigh of relief, but worry cluttered his mind again when he saw the look on Tea's face. It wasn't the same cheerful face that he grown to love over the past 2 years. Instead, she looked pale in the face. Her eyes didn't have that same sparkle and shine that she held, but they were foggy and disoriented. Atem was watching her as she sat down at her desk and she put her head down. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were also watching her and noticed that she didn't say good morning to them like she always did.

"Hey Tea, are you okay?" asked Yugi. Tea lifted her head and replied.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Ya sure? Ya look kinda pale." said Joey.

"Yeah maybe you should have just stayed home today." said Tristan.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine. I'm just tired from working on my homework last night."

They all looked at each other before saying, "Well okay."

Atem was the only one who didn't believe her. He knew there was something going on with her, but before he could say anything, Ms.Tsuki came in and they all had to take thier seats.

"All right class, please take your seats."

Thirty minutes into the class, and Ms.Tsuki was still talking about the lesson, but Atem wasn't really listening. He was still watching Tea from the corner of his eye. He noticed that her skin color was more paler than this morning and she seemed to be nodding off before catching and forcing herself to listen to the lesson.

_' There is definetely something wrong with Tea._' he thought.

Atem looked down at his notes for a second, when he heard.

CRASH THUMP

Atem gasped.

"TEA!!!!!"

The whole class turned around in thier seats to see that Tea had collasped on the floor. Atem bent down to her and held her in his arms. Yugi, Joey and Tristan jumped out of thier seats too.

"Tea, Tea can you hear me! Please wake up!" exclaimed Atem.

Ms. Tsuki got through the students with a cold rag.

"All right class calm down. Atem could you put this on Tea's forhead while I go and get the school nurse?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." She left to find the school nurse. Atem put the rag on Tea's head and waited. He wished that there was some thing more that he could do for her. Yugi, Joey and Tristen were watching how Atem was handling Tea with worried expressions on thier faces.

"Atem, do you think she's okay?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know."

Finally the wait was over when the school nurse came in and checked Tea. She removed the rag and felt her forhead.

"She has a very high fever. She needs to be taken to the emergency room right away." The guys felt like thier throats closed when they heard this. Ten minutes later, Tea was on a stretcher in front of the school getting ready to be taken to the hospital. As they were taken her inside the ambulance, Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan tried to go with her.

"I'm sorry, but only one of you can go inside." the paramedic replied.

"All right then. Atem, I think you should be the one with her right now." said Yugi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah she would want you with her."said Tristan.

"Don't worry, we'll be following ya in my car." said Joey.

"Okay, I'll give you an update once I know something." And with that, Atem got into the ambulance with Tea. He was holding her hand throughtout the whole ride. When they reached the hospital and rode Tea to the emergency room, Atem had to stay in the waiting room until the they prepped her in a room. While he was waiting, Atem was thinking on what could be would wrong with Tea. Now that he thought about, Tea didn't seem like herself for the past couple of days. She seemed a little quiet and hardly spent any time with the gang. Whenever someone asks her if she was okay, including himself, she would always say that she was fine and not worry about her. He's beginning to think if this was the cause of her acting strangely. Just then Yugi, Joey, and Tristen came in and found Atem in the waiting room.

"Any news yet?" asked Yugi.

"No, none." They all sat down and waited more.

"Why didn't Tea tell us that something was wrong with her?" asked Tristen.

"I guess she didn't want us to worry. You know how she is. She thinks of others first before her own well-being."replied Yugi.

"I knew there was something wrong with her the moment she stepped into the classroom this morning. I just hope that we got her here in time". said Atem.

One hour went by and Atem was just about to find Tea's doctor when he came into the waiting room.

"Atem Mutou?

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Tatski and I am Tea Gardner's doctor."

"Is she all right"aked Yugi.

"Yes, she is just fine, but we had a little scare that she wouldn't be. She has a very severe virus that she caught and if you brought her in any later, then we might would have lost her. She is stable and awake if you want to see her, but we can only allow three at a time.

"Hey, thanks doc. What room number is she in?" said Joey.

"She is in room 315." Then he left to check on other patients. They all went up to her room when Atem suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Atem?" asked Yugi. Joey and Tristan noticed this as well.

"Um...you guys go on up. I have to go pick up something. Besides I want to see Tea last."

"Okay, we'll tell Tea that you'll be there soon." said Joey.

"Thanks guys." Atem then decided to go down to the hospital gift shop to find Tea a get well bear to give to her. He went through the aisle to find the right on, but none were calling out to him until he found a pink bear that had angel wings in the back of her. Atem thought that it was perfect for her and bought it. When he was coming to the room, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were just coming out.

"She's asking for you." said Yugi. They led him to the room and Atem saw Tea lying on the hospital bed.

"We'll be at the cafeteria okay?"

"Alright." Atem was now alone with Tea. He walked up to her and saw that her eyes were closed. Tea heard footsteps and she opened her eyes to the man that stolen her heart.

"Hi Atem." she replied weakly.

"Hi Tea, I didn't come inside with the others because I went to get this for you." Atem showed her the bear that he had in the gift bag.

"Oh Atem, she's so pretty. Thank-you so much." Atem had blushed a little.

"How are you feeling.?"

"Weak, but I'm feeling okay. The doctor says that I have to stay in the hospital for a few days just to make sure that I don't have a relapse, but don't wor-"

"Stop!" Atem cut her off. Tea had kept quiet to listen to what he had to say.

"All of this happened because you told us not to worry. You don't know how worried I was when you collapsed in class today. I have never been scared like that in my life. Tea, you can't do this to yourself. You have to tell someone that when you are feeling sick. The doctor said that if we had brought you in any later then we would have lost you. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Tea didn't know what to say. She felt guilty that she made Atem feel this way, but that was one of the reasons why she didn't tell him. She didn't want him to worry about her and make him feel upset. She loved him too much to make him go through that. She felt tears shed down her cheeks as she thinking this.

"I'm sorry Atem. I just didn't want you to worry about me. I knew I was sick, but I didn't think it was serious. I thought it was just one of those 24 hour flu-bugs, but when I wasn't getting better, I tried to hide so no one would fuss over me and I just make like I wasn't getting any sleep. I didn't want to be a burden." Tea was crying alot harder now and Atem sat next to her and held her in his arms. He was whispering words of comfort to her until she calmed down.

"You're not a burden Tea. I want to know if you're feeling bad so that I can try and take care of you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."said Atem.

Tea gasped and she ceased her crying. She lifted herself from Atem's chest and stared into his eyes. Atem realized what he said and started to blush.

"Really? You love me?"she asked. Atem turned his head and looked into those blue eyes he loved so much. The same eyes that he was afraid that he would never see again.

"Yes, I love you so much Tea. You have no idea how much I wanted to say that to you." Atem confessed.

Tea was speachless and blushing, but she managed to find her voice.

"I love you too Atem. I was just so afraid to tell you because I thought that you didn't feel the same way about me."

Atem felt so happy that she felt this way about him. He felt like he could tell the whole world that he was in love with Tea Gardner. Instead, he decided to do the one thing that was dying to do with her. He turned her face towards his and leaned in close. Tea was doing the same and started leaning closer and closer and closer until thier lips met. It was and innocent kiss that turned into a passionate kiss. They broke apart when they were running out of air and started breathing heavely.

"Wow" they both whispered.

"Tea, when you get out of the hospital and you start to feel better again, would like to go out sometime?"

"You mean like a date?" Tea asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Atem chuckeled.

"Hmm let me think." Tea was purposely teasing Atem.

"Tea." whined Atem.

Tea was laughing when she saw his face.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you." Atem decided he would get payback by giving her an unexpected kiss. She widened her eyes, but quickely closed them and moaned into the kiss. Just then the door opened and in came...

"How can you guys eat so much? You were drawing attention to every-WHOA!!!

Atem and Tea didn't notice they had visitors.

"Maybe we should come back." suggested Yugi.

"Good idea" replied Joey and Tristan and hurried out the room.

Atem and Tea broke from thier kiss.

"Did you hear something just now? asked Tea .

"Nope, not a thing."answered Atem and they went back to kissing.

This is my first story so please be nice and review what you think about it. Should I make a sequal? Let me know in your reviews. Thank-you.


End file.
